Can You Believe It?
by R.A.I.731
Summary: The boys life didn't turn out as they thought.Can you believe it? James/Logan, Carlos/Kendall.


**BIG TIME RUSH ONESHOT**

**TITLE: can you believe it?**

**Disclaimer; I sadly don't own BTR **

**A/N: ok this usually goes at the bottom, but I decided to be different. This is my possibly sad attempt at seriousness, so tell me what you think. ****---ImSoNinja**

"Can you believe what we just did? We just, like, broke every rule in the history of rules!" Kendall exclaimed. Carlos nodded solemnly.

"It's true. We did. And it was sure as heck a lot of fun!" the Latino said excitedly. It was Kendall's turn to nod.

"What do you think Logan and James are gonna say?" the blonde boy asked, raising one of his famous eyebrows. Carlos shrugged. It didn't seem important to him at the moment.

"Dude, you do realize that this is gonna change everything right?" Kendall questioned again.

"Yeah… and I'm extremely happy it will." Carlos said with a smile, looking at Kendall. They were lying on a beach, stark naked. They were going for a simple swim, when Carlos noticed the tightness in Kendall's swimming trunks. He had licked his lips, and fortunately, or unfortunately, Kendall noticed. It was innocent…emphasis on the word _was_. Now they were blissful. Mad after sex hair was covering their heads, and Kendall had absolutely no clue where his trunks were. Carlos had thankfully grabbed a beach towel, and they were covered in only that.

"Man…if I could bottle this feeling and keep it locked up until the day I die…I would do it in an instance." Carlos said, and Kendall turned to him in surprise. He had never heard something so…deep escape the darker boy's lips.

"Yeah…what you said…" Kendall stated, a joke among the serious talk going on. Carlos smiled all the same, knowing it was Kendall's way of showing all the love Carlos had just whispered. The boys were still together, even though the dream didn't last past more than a tour and James trying to break off on his solo career. The band had slowly crumbled, but the relationship between Logan, Carlos, and Kendall had lasted long past their broken dreams. James, after noticing that solo wasn't his forte, had come back almost hands and knees, begging the rest of the band to forgive him. They had of course, and the four original members of Big Time Rush had gotten themselves a beach house, with a perfect view of the sea and enough room for all of them. It was all they could've hoped for, if the band had lasted and the record company was paying for the house. But their home came from sheer elbow grease; all of their profits pooled together, and still a little begging from Mrs. Knight.

"So…what do you wanna do now?" Carlos questioned. Kendall shrugged. This was life changing enough, and he could only take about 2 or 3 of those experiences a day. Carlos couldn't do more but nod; he understood. They looked into each other's eyes, then at the night sky filled with stars. The two boys peered into the others eyes again, deciding stars couldn't compare to eyes. Green and brown, tan and pale, tall and short, witty and clever, this is was Kendall and Carlos. Only them. Oh. You ask what the other members of Big Time Rush were doing? Well, they were in a similar position.

Logan and James had matching hair to Carlos and Kendall. Logan was idly playing with James hair, and James would just smile; well, more of a grin and bear it smile. They were laying in Logan's bed, feet tangled and fingers intertwined.

"…what do you think Carlos and Kendall are doing?" Logan asked, beginning to toy with James fingers as well as his hair.

"I have a feeling they are doing something similar to us…" James said lazily, not caring, but knowing somewhere in the back of his mind that what he said was true.

"You wanna go find out?" Logan asked for the sake of curiosity. James frowned.

"No…this is too good to get up from." The pretty boy said. Logan quickly nodded, holding tighter to his partner's hand. James chuckled, squeezing Logan's hand as well.

"Hey can you do me a favor?" Logan asked, a little shyly.

"Anything you want, Logie." James said, nothing but a silver mine of care running in his voice.

"Kiss my face, James." Logan whispered. James leaned over and kissed Logan's face…specifically his forehead. Logan sighed.

"Try again, please." James kissed the fair skinned boys nose. Logan's eyebrow twitched a little, and he cupped James cheek, bringing their lips together. James smiled into the kiss.

"Does that clear up kissing my face?" Logan asked teasingly.

"Yeah…and I think I wanna kiss your face again." James said slyly. He leaned his head down until their lips were about to touch, then James ducked his head a little and pecked Logan's chin. Sigh.

"Wow. Think about how far we've come since Big Time Rush. We were irresponsible 16 year olds, now were 100% sure that we can handle love and life and…rent.'' Logan said nostalgically.

"yeah…can you believe it?"


End file.
